Half-Human, Half-Something or other
by ploThief
Summary: Cruddy title for a cruddy summery. Various one-shots/dribble-drabbles/I-don't-know-whats of the DP and AD:JL worlds. All in America. Ratings vary and suggestions are welcomed. ON DISPLAY: "#416"-Jake knew the Huntsman was hypocritical. He just wasn't expecting this.
1. Expectations

**Disclaimer: American Dragon: Jake Long and Danny Phantom belong to their respected owners. And no, that is not me.**

* * *

**Expectations**

Ghosts were something Danny can handle. Heck, his whole life revolved around them. But ghosts teaming up with weird...green...tiny...guys dressed in rags... Yeah, he had no clue what they were yet. So let's just call them "Annoying", became that was really all they were. And they were seriously pissing him off. Every time he got close to nabbing one, **_Boom!_** He was thrown off and they would escape laughing.

Danny was really starting to hate magic.

"Keep them distracted, Danny. I almost found out what you're up against." Sam's voice rang out from the Fenton phones, and he had to bite his tongue to snap back that _yeah, can you hurry it up? I've been doing this for hours and now I need to pee._ (_Another perk for being a halfa!_)

Lost them again. He listened for laughter and found them at Amity's water system. As usual, it was emp-oh crap there a kid there. Skating. Who in their right mind goes skateboarding on water pipes? Danny became even more shocked when the dude flipped in the air and knocked one of the creatures out.

"Aw yeah, baby! That's what I'm talking about! Who did that? This guy!" The guy whooped aloud and pulled out a sack from his red jacket before placing the unconscious thing inside. Danny landed behind him and the guy turned around, arms crossed and a smirk radiating off his face. "Yo spooky, wanna dance? Show the AmDrag watcha got."

Wow. For such a little squirt, he sure was cocky. Wait a minute, AmDrag? He knew who that was (thanks to a certain time ghost). Letting the testosterone build in the air(which didn't take long), Danny finally spoke:

"So you're the American Dragon, huh? I was expecting someone, I don't know... taller?" Ooh, he hit a nerve right there "And actually a dragon."

The kid's eyes narrowed.

"So you want tall and dragon then? Dragon up!"

Flames erupted around the kid and consumed his form, leaving behind a red scaled dragon with the same spiky black green hair as before. The American Dragon flashed a toothy grin and loomed down at him.

"How's this for ya, glow stick?"

Danny was hardly impressed.

"Eh, you got the dragon part down, I guess."

"Say _what_?"

"Now come on," the ghost kid passed through the AmDrag, signaling him to follow. "We've got more to catch."

* * *

**A/N: Think about it. Danny has met dragons/ dragon people before, and they are GIANT. So compare them to Jake's and there you go: Jake will always be a shortie in Danny's eyes.**

**Don't worry Jake, there are advantages to this. Think of the scholarships available!**

**btw: ****never grew up with adjl and will probably not have time to watch it. if there are any obnoxious mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out!**


	2. 416

**Rating: T for mild language.**

* * *

**#416**

* * *

Jake has no idea how he ends up in these situations. One minute he's greeting the gargoyles near the empire state building and the next he's dodging nets with the Huntsman hot on his tail. Not that it's really a problem. A little fire and some good punches lands them on an apartment rooftop, in where their hand-to-claw brawl proceeds. Although the huntsman is the bee's knees, he's got nothing on good ol' dragon strength. Funny that his two lackeys haven't shown up.

"Where's Tweedledee and Tweedledumb?" Jake asks, smirking when he lands a solid kick to the abdomen.

And then suddenly there was _pain_. Pain so intense he saw green. When his vision clears, he finds himself trapped halfway through the rooftop. It's the Huntsman's turn to smirk in triumph as he struggles futility.

"Meet my new apprentice, Number 416."

416 was something unexpected. He had the physique of a normal apprentice; a bit athletic, tallish, nice tan -but that wasn't the real blower. Freakish red eyes, flickering white hair, the unearthly chilling glow; the kid was a magical creature.

He was a ghost.

_Dafuq?_

Jake's thoughts must of been obvious, because the Huntsman began to laugh.

"Surprised, dragon? I am well aware of my apprentice's...disability," he sneered the last word, and Jake noted there was no change in 416's cold expression. Talk about a poker face. "But I must admit, he has been quite useful for the Huntsclan. More than the rest of his kind."

The man twirls his staff, and Jake finally notices the vibrant red shards upgrade. 416 snaps his head in attention, swaying towards the staff as if in a trance. Huntsman grins at this.

"Thanks to our recent artifact, all ghosts have submitted to the Huntclan's control. Now they serve a greater purpose of being target practice for the clan and doing our bidding."

Jake growls in response. Sure, he doesn't really care for ghosts in general, but that's just _wrong_.

"So why isn't glow stick here with the rest of his homeboys?"

"Ah well, 416 is an exception. Imagine our shock when we caught him and found this." He whipped his apprentice around and pulled down the base of his collar. There, at the base of his neck, was a familiar dragon birthmark.

The Mark of the Huntsclan

The Huntsman pulls the collar back and pats 416's head.

"Mark or not, he was still an abomination and was going to be destroyed like majority of his kind. But we found out some things quite intriguing. Like for instance, he is almost like you; he still has a human form."

The Huntsman snaps his fingers, and Jake was almost blinded by the two rings that erupted from the ghost's body. They traveled in opposite directions and disappeared, leaving behind a new heartbeat from the now pale black-haired teen. His bright blue eyes looked disoriented until the staff was waved and a red glaze reflected once more.

"And despite his current disability," the Huntsman continued, non the less fazed as Jake was. "416 still tried to follow our footsteps by capturing his own kind and sending them back to their zone, although finishing them off would of been the Huntsclan way. So to make up for our mistakes*, the clan has granted him a chance to redeem himself."

"So in other words, you got a new pet," Jake deadpanned. "Congratulations. What tricks have you taught him: fetch?"

"In a way. My apprentice will help me find the crystal skulls to rid the Earth of magical creatures once and for all! But for now, he will learn how we handle dragons scum like you. 416, if you please?"

The ghost's hands burned green, and Jake stopped struggling, a sudden thought crossing his mind.

_Aw man._

* * *

***Think about it, the Huntsclan knows Danny's half ghost. They also know if they abducted him at birth (like they were 'suppose' to), or spotted his birthmark sooner, Danny would of never become half ghost. So yeah...oops for them.**

****also a heads up, Danny's outfit is a bit different. Think of it like Danny's ninja outfit minus the hat in that episode except more Huntsclan color and style. This is why Jake can see his hair and Huntsman can pull down the collar easily.**

**That's all for now! Please review and tell me what you think**.


End file.
